


The Cat's Head

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has a cruel trick played on her.





	The Cat's Head

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad about this one, but my prompt for this writing piece was cat head, so please forgive me.

Minerva McGonagall loved cats. She always had. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved cats. She was extremely happy that her animagus form turned out to be a cat since now she could walk around with cats whenever she wanted to. 

She loved cats even more now that she was living in this mostly muggle neighborhood with her husband Elphinstone. Cats were the only companions she had since none of her muggle neighbors would talk to her. They all found her and her husband very strange and so she turned to cats.

She owned two cats, Athena and Menrva, whom she loved dearly. They were her constant companions during the summer months when her husband was at work. 

One day while her husband was at work she called for her cats but Athena didn’t show up. She searched everywhere and then she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door she nearly threw up from disgust and horror. A cat head was lying on her doorstep, but not just any head it was Athena’s head. 

Minerva knew that it was some neighborhood boys who wanted to scare and upset the strange woman in their neighborhood. They had pulled pranks before but this time they had gone too far. Minerva started to grow angry and she wanted to attack the boys who did this. 

Just then her husband came home and he saw Athena’s head. He then looked at his wife’s face and saw the fury in her eyes. He knew that it was no longer safe to stay here and the next day they moved to Hogsmead.


End file.
